


Gifted With a Curse: The Story of Charlotte Salvatore

by salvatoregrimoire



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Vampires, Witches, Young Damon, Young Salvatores, Young Stefan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatoregrimoire/pseuds/salvatoregrimoire
Summary: The Salvatores have a dark lineage unbeknownst to them or their parents. Magic surges through their blood with a secret only some can hold. This curse from which Damon and Stefan escaped was passed onto their younger sister, Charlotte. Will she learn to tame the beast within her? Or will Charlotte let the drive to protect her loved ones and her difficult past act as the catalyst in her fatality?





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All credit for TVD characters goes to Julie Plec/ The CW. However, I do own Charlotte Salvatore._

_Note: This story is unfinished as I'm still writing future chapters. Please let me know if you're interested in this story, and I will publish more regularly. Also, this is my first fic so I would really appreciate it if you told me what you liked about it/ what I could improve on :)_

 

**Paris, France 1784**

_I do not know who I am writing to, though it is significant to what I am about to detail. Whom ever this falls to, I apologise. For it means that my curse has indeed been passed onto you and I am sorry for that._

_A darkness from which I cannot speak and dare not name brews within. My curse has evolved into a beast of whom is impossible to tame. The cage from which this beast resides loosens by the day and I am afraid that the inevitability of its escape is in short order. With this impending threat, the strange occurrences are more frequent. The power that my mind can grasp is no longer limited to my control, it has indeed escaped beyond my power. Street lamps flicker in my presence, animals wince as I pass and I inflict pain and suffering on everything I touch. I cannot close my eyes for it takes me to a place far too dark for the human soul to comprehend._

_This internal darkness that acted as a seed in my childhood has grown into a forest as I come of age._

_But to whom this concerns, I am soon to burn it to ash. I too advise this into your duty._

_To my children and my children's children, I do not wish this finds you well._

 

**Veritas Estate, Mystic Falls 1850**

A golden-haired boy and a raven-haired boy stand outside their parent's bedroom, ears stuck to the door, listening intently. Their father prohibited Damon and Stefan's presence during the birth for they would take up space, but this did nothing to silence their curiosities. Will they have a new baby brother or sister? 

Stefan buzzed at the thought of having a new friend. Someone else to play hide and seek with and tell stories too. While he was somewhat excited to meet his new little sibling, Damon was also well aware of the new responsibility this child brought him. Another child to shield from  father's hand and to comfort from mother's neglect. 

The sounds in the room next door gradually progressed from a muffled murmur into thundering cries of pain. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Stefan looked up at his older brother. His emerald eyes as large as saucers. 

"No brother, don't be concerned. This is normal." Damon reassured him with a comforting smile. Stefan however, grew less convinced as her cry became louder. The door that they leant on began to shake, like the floor beneath them. Drinks rattled on the parlour table, only to fall to the ground with a smash. The books neatly stacked on the shelves in the grandiose library trembled out of place, tossing themselves onto the ground, pages ripping out and flying around the room like the paper planes Stefan had practiced. Their mother's scream became a shrill, causing the door to swing open and the windows to shatter in their places, showering tiny glass shards over them like falling snow. 

The house went silent. No more screams, no more chaos. The sound of the baby's cry followed, filled with innocence and fragility. The colour returned to their mothers cheeks as she cradled her child. The boys ran over to her and laid eyes on their baby sister for the first time, as she stopped crying and looked up into Damon's eyes. 

Giuseppe stormed out of the room, pale-faced and shaken. He tripped on an old leather-bound book at the foot of the bed, kicking it across the room. 


	2. Small Steps to a Large Goal

"She's a demon," Giuseppe spat at Lily after she handed him his new born daughter. "No justification on this plane could explain the events of that night. That girl's birth was nothing short of the devil's work. You're lucky I'm even letting her stay. I could have easily tossed her onto the streets and told the town of a miscarriage."

While Lily knew the birth of her youngest child could not be explained through nature, the moment she looked into Charlotte's eyes, she saw nothing but the responsibility she now held to protect her. She was weak, she was fatigued but a maternal strength (of origins in which she wasn't aware), gave her a peculiar force and from that point, she knew she must use this strength to protect this child from him until he saw her the way she did.

However weeks went by until Giuseppe even looked at his daughter. As a man who preferred to express himself through anger and brute force, the sheer silence towards Charlotte was out of character. He had no apparent connection with his child and being well aware of his capabilities, Lily felt more threatened by him then she ever has before.

\--- 

Charlotte spent the next few years of her young life learning. She spoke her first few words at the age of one in English, soon French and later Italian. Though her vocabulary was very limited at this point, she listened intently to the constant fluttering of sounds that carried throughout the house-hold. Damon and Stefan would often re-call stories of their days at the dinner table or fight over possessions, from which Charlotte would keenly try to comprehend. Visits from her paternal grandparents entailed compliments in Italian, from which she quickly learned to mould on her own. Bedtime stories from her mother consisted of fairytales spoken in her mother's tongue, and she also started to distinguish it.

After speaking came reading, with Stefan's insistence that she was to be prepared for grade school. Over the course of the next three years, Stefan guided Charlotte from picture books to fairy tales to more advanced children's literature. She tracked her fast progress through the size of the words; the smaller the font size, the closer she was to reading the books that her brothers could read and the leather-bound book that drew in her fascination. 

While her mother thought she was sleeping, Charlotte watched as she placed the book within the frame of a painting, high above her bedside table. She was intrigued as to what was so shameful about this book that it was to be so out of sight. She knew her mother didn't wish for anyone to read it, let alone her young daughter, so she willed to expand her vocabulary wide enough so that one day she could grasp the words in this leather-bound mystery. 


End file.
